Let's Roll!
by Gilje
Summary: Highschool AU. The boys giving little surprise to Bobby. I hope you guys watched Ten Inch Hero 'cause Dean absolutely looks like Priestly here. If you didn't do it yet you should!


„Dean. I don't think I can do this."

"Naaah Cas. Of course you can."

"But I'm... scared."

"I know," he whispered, trying to use the softest voice to calm the black-haired boy down, who visibly got paler and paler with the last few passing minutes. "And I'm terrified too. But I will watch over you, I promise."

The two teens grinned at each other, blue eyes met green ones.

"Oh, shut it boys," snapped Joe and pulled the curtains back to their place. She clearly had enough of their whining. "Look at Sam! He's so collected, doesn't make any sound at all! "She said, pointing a delicate finger at the large boy behind the drums. He was four years younger than his brother, but almost as tall as him.

"He's sweating."

"And your voice is trembling. Also your knees, so shut up Charlie. Are you okay, Sammy?"

"Y-yes. And it's Sam," said the boy in a high-pitched, cracking voice.

"God bless he don't have to sing a note. His voice is mutating more when he's nervous."

"Leave him alone and put that gameboy away, for God's sake! We're only minutes away from the start!"

"You really want to start a fight, right, pretty boy? And what's with this color, anyway?"

"Leave it!" Growled Dean, slapping the redhead's hand away from his newly dyed, blue hair.  
"Joe!" He turned to the blond girl, who was now standing beside him, fixing her guitar's strap on her shoulder. "Is he here?"

The girl looked up at him for a second before turning back quickly.

"No," she said slowly, "but Mom and Dad brought a camera with them."

Dean peeked through the tiny gap between the red curtains. He could spot Auntie Ellen and Uncle Bobby easily, just like the empty seat beside them. Well, it's not like they weren't prepared for it. Such was life with a navy officer dad.

"Okay, guys, everybody back to place. We'll come right after the Principal's speech. Dean, let go your boyfriend's hands."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Snapped Dean, almost screaming, holding up the black haired boy's hands. "See?! His hands are trembling! How do you think can he play like this?!"

"Okay, okay. Just let him go back to the keyboard, and try to calm yourself down. I think his hands are shaking because you are holding them. Look at yours, they're not just shaking, they almost vibrating. Now get back to the microphone and put your guitar on!"

"And try to erase that blush from your face, pretty boy," muttered Charlie with a knowing grin, nose still deep in the gameboy."

"Put that thing down already! And anyway, seriously, I still don't get why we should play those songs, too," sighed the blue-haired Winchester.

"Because this was the price Principal Crowley demanded in exchange for giving us his permission to play! We have to swallow this pill and play some of his favorite songs for letting us."

"Yeah, but," murmured Dean under his breath while checking the song list, "'I Will Survive' and," he turned a page, "'Can't Wait To Be King'?! From The Lion King? Really?! And," turning again "'ALL THE SINGLE LADIES'?! FOR REAL?!"

"I think he just wanted to see you singing that," muttered Charlie, wiping an invisible spot of dirt off of her precious sax. "Maybe he thinks he can bring you out of the closet this way."

"What closet?! I was only near a closet when I watched that Narnia-movie with you!"

"Seems like you really liked it...~"

"Well, the lion was cool..."

"Dean," mumbled Cas. The freckled boy immediately turned to him. The dark haired teen lifted his head and they locked gazes. "Leave it. You can't win."

"But Ca–"

"Leave it Dean. She's a way bigger nerd than you. You clearly didn't understand that reference, but I did."

"… _and it's my privilege to introduce you …"_

"Everyone! Get prepared!" Sam told them in a hushed voice, while rolling up the sleeves of his plaid shirt.

"_...our school's pride... or somethin' like that, anyway...~"_

They grinned at each other as the curtains went up.

"Showtime baby," muttered Dean as he caught the sight of his uncle/stepfather's widening eyes and dropped jaw.

"_...BOBBY & THE IDJITS!"_

After that, it didn't matter how many shitty songs they had to play, 'cause that single look on the old man's face was worth it. Even if they would have to pretend later they hadn't seen the few escaping teardrops in his eyes.

**The End**

* * *

_Hello boys! *insert winking Crowley here* This was my first SPN fic. And honestly, the really first one-shot I've ever wrote. I hope you liked it. And thanks for my betas for they hard work._

_Also I'm thinking about more chapters. Maybe I'll write it... I don't know yet. Should I?xD_

_See you guys!_


End file.
